


The Talk

by ElegantPhoenix15



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Fluff, I like writing Professor Layton in uncomfortble situations, Mention sex, Tag As I Go, also there should be more mom characters, and much fun as writing sad Layton!, chapter 2 is basically Layton going to the library, it's really fun to write!, mention period, so here it is!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2020-05-13 21:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19259572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElegantPhoenix15/pseuds/ElegantPhoenix15
Summary: How does Professor Hershel Layton, professor of archeology, solver of puzzle, and mysteries is going to explain to a 16-year-old sheltered girl about the birds and bees?





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is a conundrum. How does Professor Hershel Layton, professor of archeology, solver of puzzle, and mysteries is going to explain to a 16-year-old sheltered girl about the birds and bees?

It was a bright evening at Gressenheller University. Professor Layton was busy with work, grading papers and writing his next lecture…. Nah, just kidding. He was once again solving mysteries and not doing his actual job. He was solving a case of a mysterious disappearance of a woman, with the only clue being a business card.

He was looking at a photo of the card that Scotland Yard sent to him when the door to his office opened. He turned around to see his ward, Flora, enter the room. “Good evening Flora! How was school?” he asked.

“It was ok”, she answered back.

Professor Layton nodded, then noticed a piece of paper in her hands. “What’s that?”

“Oh, it’s a note”, she said, “for you”.

Layton gave her a questioning look, “Who's it from?"

“My friend Cecilia”, she replied. “Apparently she needed to talk to you about something important”.

This just confused Professor Layton even more. You could even say it puzzled him. “Why can't she tell me face to face?” he asked.

“To quote her ‘I’m afraid if I talk to him face to face. For I fear I’ll do something I’ll regret’” Flora said.

Layton paused for a moment, then responded: “Alright, let me see the note”.

Flora handed it to him, stood back, and observed. Layton opened the note, which took him a moment to read the note, due to messy handwriting. At least it was legible, which was a relief for him.

It said the following:

_“Dear Professor,_

_I know you are a busy man and all, but could you please inform Flora on what sex is? And what the purpose of a period is? Flora has informed me that she has no idea what sex is nor what a period is, and what it does. If you don’t know how to or are too uncomfortable to explain, my mum or a female friend of mine is willing to help._

_Regards,_

_Cecilia Deadmen”._

By the end of the note, Layton tried hard not to visibly show his embarrassment, but this was in vain, as Flora noticed his red face.

“What does it say?” Flora asked him, intrigued.

“Umm…”, he stuttered.

Well, this is an embarrassing situation he’s in.

After a moment or so Layton composed himself. “Well”, he said in his usual calm voice, “it says here that you don’t know about … a certain subject”.

“Is it about the sex and period thing?” she asked bluntly.

Layton was taken aback by her bluntness. “Y-yes, it is”, he managed to say amongst his surprise.

Flora pondered for a minute “Is it that important?" she asked.

Layton simply nodded

“So, what is it?” she asked innocently.

Well, this is a conundrum. How does Professor Hershel Layton, professor of archeology, solver of puzzle, and mysteries is going to explain to a 16-year-old sheltered girl about the birds and bees?  

Layton gave her a reassuring smile, “I’ll need to some research on the matter,” he said. "Give me a couple of days to put it together.”

Flora raised her eyebrow, “Um, ok...” she said, unsure. “Are you done with your work yet?”

Layton shook his head, “No, not quite”.

“Alright”, she said, “I’ll leave you to it”.

Flora left his office and closed the door behind her. Layton sighed, and leaned back in his chair, pinching the bridge of his nose.

He is not prepared for this conversation, but he needed to talk about it, and soon.

He at least knew the basics about it, but that might have changed since it been a while since he was told about the whole "birds and the bees" thing. He might have to go to the library and refresh his memory. 

Hopefully, this will be easy and nothing will go wrong!

… Right?


	2. Chapter 2

The next day rolled around, and it was Professor Layton’s day off. So, he went to the public library to find what he needed.

Layton looked around at aisles upon aisles of books. He floated around the library, not sure what to look for.

After a while, a librarian approaches him, “Do you need any help looking for a particular book?”

Layton politely smiled, “No, but thank you, ma’am”

The librarian left, and he continued to look around for the elusive books.

A moment or two later, another librarian came up to him, “Do you need help?”

Again, Layton politely smiled, “No, but thank you, ma’am”

Once again, Layton continued to linger on the shelves on his fruitless endeavor for the books.

Layton sighed, ‘ _Why didn’t I just tell the librarian what I need? That’s what they’re here for’._

Layton stops in front of a section of books.

_‘But’s it's embarrassing to ask for the book I’m looking for! Also, I don’t want to bother anyone.’_

He takes a random book and started to ‘look’ at the back.

_‘But you don’t know where there are, so you need help’_

He opens the book and starts to ‘read’ the book on the random page.

_‘But I don’t want to bother anyone’._

He turns the page.

_‘But that’s what librarians are for!’_

He turns another page.

_‘But I don’t want to bother anyone!’_

"Do you need help with anything?"

Layton nearly jumped out of his skin but remained calm and quickly composed himself. 

He turned to see a woman shorter than him with an angular short black hairstyle. He guessed she was another librarian from the way she dressed.

Layton smiled. “No, but thank you, ma’am."

She looked at him with a blank stare on her freckled face. They stood there for what Layton felt was an eternity. Finally, she left without a word.

Layton signed with relief, looked at the book he was ‘reading’, and realized it was a erotica. He blushed, and slowly put it back. He quickly made his way out of the section.

*0*

After a while, Layton, about to give up and go to a different library.

"Here"

Layton tensed his body, slowly turned to see the same woman as before again with some books in her hands.

He relaxed his body, and looked at them closely It looked like the books he been looking for!

"Oh! Thank you!" he said while taking the books from her.

The woman gave a small smile, "It’s not a problem."

He was now relieved that his quest was over, but he realized something.

"Wait", he said, "how did you know I need these books?" 

The woman paused, “My daughter told me about your situation with your daughter Flora”.

Layton thought for a moment, "Oh! Your Cecilia's mom?" 

The woman nodded. She sticking her arm out to shake, "Delilah Deadmen". 

Layton took her hand with his free hand and shook it, "Professor Hershel Layton". 

"Glad to finally meet you", she said, “Cecilia speaks fondly about you”.

Layton felt comforted hearing that, “Glad to hear”, he said, "What are you doing in the library?"

"Oh, I needed to check on building laws for my job".

Layton thought for a moment. "Ah, that right", he said, "I think someone mentioned you’re a mechanical engineer, correct?"

Delilah nodded, "My company is one of many that is rebuilding London. I'm just making sure we're following building codes among other things". 

Layton nodded, "That makes sense".

Delilah tucks her hair behind her ear "I’m going to be frank with you for a moment. How are you going to talk to Flora about the birds and the bees?”

Layton was taken aback by her forwardness with the question, but as a gentleman, he should answer a lady’s question. He opened his mouth, but nothing came out. His mind went blank at the question before him. He has come to the realization hasn’t thought that far ahead. 

Delilah gave him a pitting smile "You haven't thought that far ahead, haven't you?"

He tiled the brim of his hat to his eyes. "I'll figure it out".

Delilah gave a concerned look "Are you sure? I can be of help.”

Layton shook his head, "It’s quite alright", he gave a reassuring smile

Delilah sighed, "Alright. If you need help, just call me". 

She pulled a business card from her purse and slipped it into his jacket pocket.

Layton gave a polite smile. "I'll keep that in mind".

Delilah smiled back. "I'll be heading off then ", she said, "hope we meet in better circumstances”.

With that, Delilah promptly left.

Layton let out a long sigh as if he was holding his breath.

 _‘Well, that was an interesting conversation’_ , he mused to himself _, ‘at least she was helpful in getting these books for me. Although a bit odd and blunt, she seems to be nice.’_

Layton pulled the card out from his pocket, looked at it for a moment or two, and put it back.

He will figure this out. Reading these books will help him figure out what he needs to do and say. All he has to do is think of this as a puzzle, and it will be smooth sailing from there.

Now to check these books out…which that’s going to be a puzzle in itself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! I finally updated this fic! I would like to thank my friends in Discord for helping me editing and bounce ideas for this chapter! I really appreciate! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I haven't posted any new work in... 10 months! I've been busy with school and life! Anyway, Hope you enjoy!  
> PS I would like to thank UniversalChaos for looking over and editing this chapter. You're the best!


End file.
